


Angel

by PastaOverlord



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaOverlord/pseuds/PastaOverlord
Summary: Kyle believed in angels. It was a strange thing for him to think, but he thought it was true none the less. There had to be angels because one was he best friend. Golden hair in place of a halo, a tattered parka instead of white robes. Kyle had never asked Kenny, but he was sure that Kenny had wings. He probably just forgot them at home.





	Angel

Kyle believed in angels. It was a strange thing for him to think, but he thought it was true none the less. There had to be angels because one was he best friend. Golden hair in place of a halo, a tattered parka instead of white robes. Kyle had never asked Kenny, but he was sure that Kenny had wings. He probably just forgot them at home.

Kyle sat up in his bed, brushing Kenny's hair off of his face. It wasn't often that Kyle woke up first, and he enjoyed seeing the rare look of peace on his face. Kenny had so much to worry about in life and it sent a pang through Kyle's heart whenever he thought about it. If Kyle let him, Kenny would worry himself to death. Kyle sighed softly, pressing a gentle kiss to Kenny's temple.

 Kenny made a soft noise, his eyelashes fluttering lightly, but stayed asleep. An angel. An angel who threw away his halo and forgot his wings. Kyle chuckled silently. Maybe God threw him out for telling one too many dirty jokes. Or maybe he gave up his wings to stay on Earth. Kyle's smile dimmed.

Kenny still hadn't gone to college. Karen was on her last year, and Kenny still wasn't sure if he _wanted_ to go. Kyle supported him either way, but whenever he'd bring it up, Kenny would change the subject. Or distract him. And it was frustrating because even now, years later, he still had trouble getting Kenny to open up.

Kyle sighed again. He'd talk when he was ready to. He pressed another kiss to Kenny's nose this time. The boy was frustrating but worth it.

"Mn..." Kenny groaned quietly, his nose scrunching up slightly as he blinked awake. He smiled groggily. "Best way to wake up."

Kyle leaned down, pressing his forehead against Kenny's. "You're a dork."

Kenny laughed. "You're one to talk."

Kenny moved to sit up and Kyle leaned back.

Kenny pressed against Kyle, groaning deeply. "Tired. I don't think I'm gonna make it, Ky."

He fell dramatically onto Kyle's lap, his eyes closed. Kyle's face scrunched up as he suppressed a laugh.

"Well, I was gonna cook breakfast, but if you're going back to sleep..." Kenny got up, struggling slightly as his eyes shot open.

"That's not fair! Of course, I'm going to choose the breakfast."

Kyle smirked. "All's fair in love and war, McCormick. Now get up, I'll make pancakes."

Kenny raised his arms in the air victoriously. "Whoo! Now, who's the winner?"

Kyle chuckled, shaking his head as he went to the kitchen, Kenny following him every step of the way. Kenny was a pain in the ass, no doubt. But his angel was worth every moment.


End file.
